Taken
by likethestarsthat-shine
Summary: Song-fic: Amu thinks about her love for Ikuto... And how she hasn't heard from him in 4 years. She's starting to doubt his love for her. ONE-SHOT. It's better than it sounds. T for slight language. Maybe a two-shot?


**A/N: My first song-fic, don't hate me 'cause it's terrible. :D **

**And for those of you waiting on Moonlit Sea Academy (which is now Academy of the Arts) to be officially published, be patient. I'm trying to get the first 5 chapters done before post anything so you don't have to wait a million years for chapter 2. xD **

**Song: Taken by Plumb**

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, don't own anything in this story but the things that happened to Amu's friends, cuz I'm mean like that. :D **

**Amu's Pov**

_I can see you standing in the pouring rain  
Waiting for changes to carry you away  
I can see the light fall from your eyes  
As we get lost in the tears of this goodbye_

He dropped her hand, and took a step away from her. She looked at him, confused.

"I won't ever see you again," he told her, his velvet voice caressing her ears.

"…Eh?" she oh-so-brilliantly responded. He waited, watching her face. Then, it clicked. "Wh… why?" she stumbled over her words.

"I'm going to find my father. I've decided, up until now, I've turned my eyes away from the whole thing, so I've got to face it now…." He looked up at the sky, his hands stuffed in his pockets. "Long ago, I talked with my dad. He said he was in a band. He asked me, "When you graduate high school, would you become my apprentice?" I've always been excited about that possibility. And now… I'm finally determined to." He looked back to Amu, the light in his eyes from just the slight chance he'd find his father dimming when he looked back at the girl he loved.

The girl he'd never see again in a mere week or so.

"That band… Is far from here, isn't it?" Amu asked, looking directly into his sapphire eyes. He nodded.

"I don't know. Wherever the wind blows, I guess." He paused, waiting for a response for her, but when he got none, he continued. "I'm leaving. To find my real father, and my own answer." This sparked something inside of her. She clenched her fists, looking to the ground, then back up at him.

"You decided to do something so important on your own?" Unshed tears clouded her vision. "You've been away from him all these years! You'd be leaving your mother alone! I… I," she paused "Idiot! Don't ever come back!" she screamed, ripping her gaze from his own startled one and fleeing from the abandoned park, her sobs making it hard to run. But she managed.

_But you can't go farther  
Than my heart can go  
Cause I'll still be loving you  
Through the sadness and the madness here  
And I'll always be with you  
In the distance  
That has taken you  
From me_

That was four years ago. I only realized, after I watched your plane leave, with each passing second getting farther away from me, carrying you with it, that I loved you. I still do. I always have. And wherever you go, whether it's just a city away, or half a world away, I always will.

Did you know Rima's parents got divorced only a year after you left, Ikuto? That her mom wanted nothing to do with her dad anymore, and took Rima and moved out of town? Did you know that?

I miss my best friend, Ikuto. So much it hurts.

Even through the tears I had cried then at never being able to see her again, I still loved you. More than anything.

And no matter where you are in the world… I love you. I miss you.

_I can hear you laugh  
When I close my eyes  
I can picture your face  
And the strength inside your smile  
I can see the words  
Dance across your lips  
I'll remember forever  
Something more than this_

It's weird. It's almost like I can hear you when I close my eyes at night. I hear your alluring laugh. I see your handsome face. I see your smirk… That smirk I always wanted to smack right off of your face. Now I'd do anything to see it again, in person.

Is it weird that I can just hear you teasing me? That I can see the words on your lips in my head?

What's wrong with me? I can't forget anything about you. If I do, I'm sure a piece of me will go missing.

_And you can't go farther  
Than my heart can will go  
Cause I'll still be loving you  
Thought the sadness and the madness here  
And I'll always be with you  
In the distance  
That has taken you  
From me_

Wherever you are, continents and oceans away, I'll love you. I simply can't help it.

Did you know Nagi was more depressed than all of us when Rima left? That a year after her mom dragged her to some unknown city, he left to continue his tour in Europe? Oh, and did I forget to mention? Nagi is really Nadeshiko. Yeah, it kind of creeped me out, too.

So, now both of my best friends are gone. Plus you. That means three incredibly important people in my life are gone. And there's nothing I can do about it.

And no matter where you are in the world… I love you. I miss you.

_So you can't go farther  
Than my heart will go  
Cause I'll still be loving you  
Though the sadness and the madness here  
And I'll always be with you  
In the distance  
That has taken you  
From me_

You're always so far from me now… You haven't called, texted, or sent me a letter since I was 14. It's been three years. Do you not love me anymore? Was what you said to me at the airport never even true to begin with?

I wouldn't be surprised… You teased and taunted me so much… How did you put such real emotion in something that wasn't real, though?

Ikuto… I don't want to believe that. I want to believe you still love me, but it's becoming harder and harder with each passing day I don't hear from you… With each passing day I don't _see _you.

Did you know Yaya was in a fatal car accident? She's been in a coma for a little over a week now. I don't know how I can deal with this anymore. It's like the world just keeps hurling misfortunes at me.

I need help… I need someone who understands the pain of losing people you love. I know you can help me, but you're _not here! _

Ikuto, I can't do this anymore! What did I do to deserve this? My life is like a living hell! Rima and Nagi left! Yaya's in a fucking _coma! _My parents are never home! They always go somewhere and take Ami with them! Tadase's become controlling, and just so completely different! Kukai's in college, I barely ever see him! Utau's on tour! Kairi never even came back to Seiyo! And you?

I don't even know where you are. I don't know what you're doing. You know why? _Because you won't talk to me!_

But I can't help but to forgive you… For never calling or texting or writing… For breaking your promise you made to me at the airport… I forgive you.

Because no matter where you are in the world… I love you. I miss you.

_And I'll always be with you  
In the distance  
That has taken you  
From me  
That has taken you  
From me_

I'll always love you. You're so far away, and know nothing of what's happened… But I love you. Always have, even if it took awhile to realize it, and always will.

Why were you taken from me, Ikuto? Why did you leave? Why did you break your promise?

**Normal POV**

A tear rolled down the girl's porcelain face as she walked back into her room and closed the balcony door. Her waist-length pink hair stuck to her cheeks, but she did nothing to remove the shiny locks from her face.

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to the crying girl, a navy haired man stepped off of the plane, and looked around. He was home, and he couldn't wait to see his favorite strawberry.

**Song: Taken by Plumb**

**Yes, I'm mean. Use your imagination to figure out what happens next. It's not hard. I might make this one-shot a two-shot if I get enjoy people telling me they want a second part and- HEY! Where do you think you're going?**

**Amu: Review people!**

**Ikuto: /smirks and grabs Amu's waist/ I didn't know you missed me so much.**

**Amu: /blushes/ B-Baka. Who said I missed you? **

**Me: Love-birds…REVIEW, MY PEEPS. xD**


End file.
